My Mean Girl
by Lee Yooki
Summary: Yixing murid pindahan dari Cina dan masuk sekolah dasar favorit di Seoul. Hobi setiap hari ke perpustakaan bersama sahabatnya, Junmyeon. Sampai suatu hari seorang gadis berkata judes padanya. 'Ke-GR-an banget, sih' kesalnya. Apa yang terjadi? Unexpected meeting. Warning! AU/OC as Girl Cast as YOU/STRAIGHT/OOC/misstypo(maybe). REVIEW DITUNGGU! :D/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!/SCHOOL LIFE


Halo chingudeul, kenalin aku Yuki, baru kali ini nulis FF KPop. Hehe tanpa basa-basi langsung aja ya. :D

Seluruh jalan cerita terinspirasi dari imajinasi Yuki. NO PLAGIARISM. Oh iya, soal nama OC nya, gatau kenapa Yuki langsung kepikiran nama 'Kim Sohee' pas lagi nulis FF ini. Jadinya Yuki langsung nulis nama dia deh. ^^ (Padahal gatau siapa itu Kim Sohee tapi namanya langsung terlintas gitu di pikirannya Yuki). Oh iya chingudeul, karena Yuki sangat mengerti perasaan kalian /lol/, jadinya si Kim Sohee anggap aja kalian. Jadinya kalian itu pemeran utama cewe disini. ENJOY THE READING~ ^^

Warning: STRAIGHT/AU/GIRL CAST AS OC

Lay, EXO, dan semua artis KPop disini milik eyang SooMan, emak-bapaknya, sama tuhan. Yuki juga punya. /eh xD/

Main Cast(s):

-Lay/Zhang Yixing

-Kim Sohee (YOU)

Other Cast(s):

-Suho/Kim Jonmyeon

-EXO members

* * *

SEOUL, 2008

Walaupun aku baru datang ke kota ini, Seoul, tapi karena kepandaianku yang mudah berteman dan bersosialisasi, dalam kurun waktu seminggu para tetangga dan teman sekolah sudah mengingat wajah dan namaku.

"Yixing-ah! Mau berangkat ke sekolah bersamaku, tidak?" baru saja aku keluar dari rumah, aku sudah disapa anak tetangga sebelah, Junmyeon, yang sudah berada di depan rumah baruku.

"Ah, Myeonie! _Kajja_," jawabku mengiyakan dan segera menyampirinya.

Seoul International Elementary School. Sekolah mewah yang ada di pusat kota Seoul ini berdiri megah dengan hiruk-pikuk para murid yang sudah mulai berdatangan di pagi hari. Ini sudah seminggu setelah aku pertama kali menjadi anak baru kelas enam disini. Saat aku mendengar bahwa kami sekeluarga akan pindah ke kampung halaman ibuku karena pekerjaan ayah, Korea Selatan , aku pertamanya sangat keberatan. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sangat menyukai keadaan di Cina. Berpisah dengan teman-temanku di Cina itu sangat menyedihkan. Tetapi apa bisa diperbuat. Setelah melakukan acara perpisahan sekelas di sekolahku di Cina, akhirnya sekarang disinilah aku, kota Seoul. Untung saja ibu selalu mengajakku berbahasa Korea di Cina, jadinya aku sudah tidak gagap bahasa Korea saat sudah sampai disini.

Ah, balik lagi kepada sekolah dasar yang sekarang aku datangi ini. Seperti yang kudengar, sekolah ini didatangi oleh anak orang-orang kaya, seperti pejabat, selebriti, dan sebagainya. Yaaah… pokoknya orang kaya deh. Emang sih, ayah itu berkerja di perusahaan internasional, jadinya aku sekolah disini. Seperti yang kulihat, banyak juga anak luar negeri yang sekolah disini. Kata ayah, mereka bisa disini karena pekerjaan orang tuanya juga, sama sepertiku. Apalagi anak-anak yang orang tuanya bekerja di kedutaan. Kalau teman yang sekarang sedang jalan bersamaku ini, Junmyeon, adalah anak seorang profesor di salah satu universitas yang paling bergengsi di Korea. Aku menjadi dekat dengan Junmyeon karena kami bertetangga dan juga kami sekelas. Dialah yang membantuku mengenai hal-hal di sekolah. Dia juga salah satu anak yang pintar di kelas. Baru seminggu mengenalnya tetapi aku sudah kagum dengannya. Dia baik, tampan, kaya dan pintar. Walaupun aku tidak kalah dengannya, hohohoho~

Saat bel istirahat, Junmyeon akan mengajakku pergi ke perpustakaan. Karena aku juga tidak keberatan, maka kami akan bersama-sama pergi kesana untuk mencari referensi buku baru. Aku suka suasana perpustakaan yang tenang dan damai, dengan pemandangan anak-anak yang sedang membaca buku. Sangat suka.

"Yixing-ah, aku tunggu kau di meja sana, ya," ucap Junmyeon sambil menunjuk ke arah meja yang kosong, yang dibalas dengan anggukanku. Saat Junmyeon telah berjalan ke arah meja yang kosong itu dengan membawa beberapa buku, aku mulai mencari buku yang bisa memikat indera penglihatanku. Aku mulai menyusuri rak-rak buku yang penuh dengan buku-buku fiksi. Aku sangat suka cerita-cerita romansa-klasik, seperti karya-karya William Shakespeare ataupun Disney. Menurutku, cerita-cerita seperti itu sangat indah. Mungkin karena ibuku suka mengoleksi novel seperti itu, aku menjadi ikut kecanduan.

Saat aku melihat buku yang menarik perhatianku, aku segera meraihnya dengan tanganku. Tetapi, ternyata tangan lain juga sedang mencoba mengambil buku yang kutuju sehingga tangan kami bersentuhan. Aku segera melihat ke arah sang pemilik tangan dan ternyata dia juga sedang menatapku. Seorang _yeoja_!

"A-ah, maaf," ucapku gugup, sambil menarik tanganku kembali. Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu menatapku tajam dan segera mengambil buku yang sama-sama kami incar. Setelah dia mendapatkan buku itu, dia menatapku kembali dengan lekat dan melihat ke arah _name-tag_ seragamku. Lalu dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah wajahku. Mata bulat besarnya yang berbulu mata lentik dan ber-iris-kan coklat hazel memandangku dalam. "Dengar, Zhang Yixing, aku tidak peduli siapa kau dan kelas berapa kau, tapi ingat, jangan coba-coba sekali lagi menyentuh tanganku," ucapnya dalam. Setelah dia kembali menatapku sesaat, dia segera membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai pergi dari hadapanku. Rambut coklat tua panjang ikalnya yang dikuncir kebelakang berkibaran seiring dengan derap langkahnya menuju mejanya. Aku hanya menatap gadis tersebut dengan tampang terperangahku sampai akhirnya kesadaranku kembali. Kutatap kembali tangan yang baru saja menyentuh tangan gadis yang aneh tadi. 'Apa-apaan gadis itu? Ke-GR-an sekali,' pikirku kesal.

Junmyeon sedang asik membaca buku ensiklopedia tentang bumi ketika aku mendatanginya tanpa membawa buku apa-apa untuk dibaca dengan raut kesal. _Mood_-ku berubah jatuh setelah gadis aneh tadi berkata begitu padaku. Junmyeon sepertinya menyadari ada yang salah denganku dan segera menunda bacaannya dan bertanya padaku, "ada apa, Yixing? Kenapa kau seperti terlihat kesal begitu?"

Aku menatap Jumnyeon dalam diam sampai akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, "Junmyeonie, kau kenal gadis itu?" tanyaku sambil mengarahkan kepalaku ke arah gadis yang sudah membuatku kesal. Junmyeon sedikit memicingkan matanya, "gadis berkuncir kebelakang yang sendirian itu?"

"Ya," jawabku kalem. Junmyeon menatapku kembali, "kenapa dengan dia?" aku memutar bola mataku. Kenapa dia malah bertanya balik padaku?

"Junmyeon, kau tahu dia?" ulangku padanya. Junmyeon menatapku tidak percaya. "Kau suka padanya?" Hah? _Excuse me?_

"Jawab aku, Kim Junmyeon," ucapku dengan sabar. Junmyeon menatapku beberapa detik sampai akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya, dia Kim Sohee, adik kelas kita, anak kelas lima. Dia cukup terkenal di sekolah ini. Dia juara umum pertama di angkatannya semester ini."

Aku membelalakkan mataku kepada Junmyeon. Apa!? Adik kelas!? Jadi tadi aku kena cetus oleh adik kelasku sendiri yang tidak sopan?

"Juara… umum?" ulangku terbata dengan tatapan '_are-you-kidding-me-huh_' kepada Junmyeon, dibalas anggukan olehnya.

"Ya, seangkatan," ucapnya meyakinkanku. Junmyeon lalu melihatku curiga. "Yixing-ah… jangan bilang kau suka dengannya?" ucapnya pelan, membuat bola mataku semakin membesar.

"_Andwae_! Tidak mungkin! Gadis itu cetus," gelengku cepat. Junmyeon segera memicingkan matanya ke arahku. "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Aku segera menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja aku alami kepada Junmyeon saat di rak buku tersebut. Junmyeon menyimak ceritaku dan disaat aku sudah menceritakan semuanya, Junmyeon mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat bola mataku ingin keluar.

"Hati-hati, jangan kesal, nanti jadi suka loh."

Aku memutar bola mataku. _Oh my god, bro, please_. _That girl was really mean_.

"Tidak mungkin," balasku kesal.

Tidak mungkin gadis yang memberikan kesan pertama yang buruk seperti Kim Sohee itu menjadi orang yang kusukai. Ha! _Impossible_. _What a joke_.

_But truthfully, this boy named Zhang Yixing, doesn't even know what will happen to his life…_

…_right, everyone?_

* * *

BUSAN, 2013

Hiruk-pikuk jalanan kota Busan di minggu pagi menemani langkahku menuju kafe yang baru saja diresmikan Junmyeon kemarin. Setelah pamit kepada ibu dengan mengatakan bahwa aku akan pulang secepatnya—karena ibu memintaku untuk menemaninya berbelanja di _boutique_ langganannya—, aku mengambil kereta pagi ke Busan.

Setelah menemukan kafe yang bernama 'Sweet Sugar' dan mempunyai ciri-ciri persis dengan yang diberikan oleh Junmyeon, aku masuk. Wah, kafe ini ternyata rame juga. Perdana sih, ya…

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku melihat sekitar, mencari wajah Junmyeon. Nah, itu dia! Sedang berbicara dengan karyawannya ternyata. Aku mengibaskan tanganku di udara, berharap dia sadar aku sedang memberikan sinyalku padanya bahwa aku sudah datang.

"Yixing-ah!" dia berhenti berbicara dengan karyawannya dan mendatangiku sambil tersenyum, yang kubalas dengan senyum kecilku.

"Ya, Kim Junmyeon. Sepertinya di hari perdana kafemu sudah rame pengunjung, ya," godaku sambil menyenggol lengannya, dibalas dengan cengiran berkarisma Junmyeon.

"Haha… begitulah. Ah, kau mau coba minuman disini? Sambil kita berbincang," tawar Junmyeon sambil menjetikkan tangannya kepada salah satu karyawannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia membawa teman yang ingin memesan menu.

Kami duduk di meja kosong di dekat jendela. Dari sini aku bisa melihat keadaan di luar kafe. Aku membaca menu yang diberikan pelayan kafe Junmyeon dan akhirnya kami pun memesan pesanan kami. Setelah hening sesaat, aku membuka percakapan.

"Junmyeonie, jadi mulai minggu ini setiap minggu kau akan ke Busan?" Junmyeon mengangguk mendengar pertanyaanku. "Kalau bisa sih, saat aku sedang punya _free-time_ aku juga akan berusaha melihat keadaan kafeku," tambahnya. Aku hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar jawaban Junmyeon sambil mulai menyeruput minuman pesanan yang telah tiba.

"Ah! Aku dengar kau menjadi kandidat untuk menjabat jabatan ketua osis selanjutnya, ya?" tanya Junmyeon kepadaku, dibalas dengan anggukan kecilku. "begitulah… Minseok _sunbaenim_ entah kenapa menunjukku, padahal aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak terlalu tertarik," helaku di akhir ucapanku. Junmyeon hanya melihat kelakuanku yang tidak terlihat berminat.

"Tapi aku juga setuju dengan Minseok _sunbae_, kau cocok menjadi ketua osis, Yixing-ah,"

"Hah? _Wae_?"

"Kau… pintar dan mudah bersosialisasi. Kau juga tekun dan teliti. Yah, setidaknya kriteria seorang ketua osis semuanya kau miliki… menurut pendapatku,"ucap Junmyeon sambil memainkan pipet minumannya. Aku hanya termenung mendengar ucapan sahabatku ini. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah luar jendela kafe, termenung sesaat.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tepukan pelan di pundakku, ternyata Junmyeon. "Sepertinya karyawanku perlu bantuan. _Well,don't be unhappy. And have a nice day, bro_. Minumannya gratis khusus buatmu, Yixing. Aku tinggal dulu. _See ya tomorrow at school_. _Hwaiting!_" Junmyeon meninggalkanku sambil melambaikan tangannya, mendatangi karyawannya kembali. Aku hanya menghela nafas kecil sambil tersenyum datar. 'Dasar orang kaya yang sibuk…'

Ah, sepertinya sudah waktunya aku kembali ke Seoul. Ibu pasti sudah menungguku untuk berbelanja.

* * *

SEOUL NATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL

"Zhang Yixing!"

Aku membalikkan badanku ke arah orang yang memanggilku. Terlihat Minseok _sunbaenim _sedang berjalan ke arahku sambil merapikan letak kacamatanya. "Ah, _sunbae_…" anggukku pelan.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau siap menggantikanku? Beberapa minggu lagi aku sudah harus melepaskan jabatanku sebagai ketua osis untuk fokus dalam ujian kelulusanku," tegasnya. Aku menunduk sambil memikirkan baik-baik apa yang akan kujawab. Setelah menimbang-nimbang segala hal, termasuk memikirkan peluang yang hanya sekali datang untuk menjadi seorang ketua osis di salah satu SMA favorit se-Korea Selatan ini, akhirnya aku memutuskan jawabanku.

"Baiklah, _sunbae_. Aku siap," jawabku mantap. Minseok _sunbaenim_ tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. "Baiklah, aku harap aku tidak salah telah memilihmu sebagai penggantiku untuk menjadi ketua osis berikutnya. Kau adalah kandidat terkuat menurutku. Aku harap kau menang dalam pemilihan ini. _Good luck_," tepukan lembut Minseok _sunbaenim _mengakhiri ucapannya padaku. Di koridor inilah aku mengucapkan bahwa aku memang siap. Yah, aku harap aku tidak akan mengecewakan Minseok _sunbae_.

* * *

Tanpa terasa pemilihan ketua osis sudah lewat dan akulah yang memenangi suara. Minseok _sunbae_ dengan tenang sudah mulai bisa fokus dalam pelajarannya sementara aku dan tim osisku yang telah dibentuk mulai sibuk mempersiapkan program pengenalan sekolah bagi siswa-siswi baru SMA ini. Byun Baekhyun, salah satu pemegang andil dalam kejuaraan matematika SMA ini terpilih sebagai wakil ketua osis dan dia ikut membantuku dalam membentuk program ini bersama teman-teman satu timku. Kami telah dipercayai oleh para guru sekolah untuk menangani program ini, dan juga kami telah mendapatkan persetujuan acara yang akan kami adakan. Tahun ajaran baru ini akan menyenangkan bagiku karena kami telah menyiapkan berbagai program yang akan membuat para adik kelas '_having fun_'. Hahahahaha! …hah! Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi usil begini?

Pokoknya, aku dan timku sudah tidak sabar menantikan _event_ ini.

* * *

MOS SEOUL NATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL.

"Ya! Para adik-adik, selamat datang di acara MOS Seoul National High School ini. Aku yang akan menjadi penanggung jawab acara sekaligus ketua osis SMA ini, Zhang Yixing. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dalam melakukan kegiatan yang akan berlangsung selama kurang lebih sebulan ini. Terimakasih."

Setelah perkenalan singkat untuk para murid baru, aku kembali ke tempat semula aku berdiri. Instruksi selanjutnya dilanjutkan oleh Baekhyun beserta teman setimku. Sambil tetap mendengar Baekhyun yang masih berbicara, aku mulai mengamati para adik kelas baruku. Kadang aku tertawa dalam diam karena penampilan beberapa anak yang _nerd _dan berkacamata tebal atau yang bertampang melongo. Lucu. Aku tetap mengamati mereka satu-persatu sampai akhirnya mataku terhenti oleh wajah seorang gadis berambut ikal coklat yang panjangnya sampai punggungnya. Aku terpaku sesaat oleh wajahnya yang… cantik. Matanya bulat coklat hazel bersinar. Wajahnya _chubby_ dan menggemaskan. Kulitnya putih bersinar. Bibirnya…-hah? Ah, tunggu. Apa-apaan aku ini? Aku menampar pelan pipiku dan menggeleng cepat. Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya berpikir begini saat MOS? Aku berdeham kecil dan kembali menatap gadis tadi. Dia sedang serius memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih memberikan instruksi kegiatan MOS. Kenapa aku merasa seperti pernah melihatnya? Dimana? Tapi aku yakin pernah melihatnya, _somewhere_…

-TBC-

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! *ketawa nista* ceritanya bersambung~ Hayooo, pada tau gak siapa 'sang gadis misterius' itu? Ah~ Yuki yakin chingudeul pada tau cewek itu siapa. Gimana nih permulaannya? Yuki pengen tau pendapat chingudeul semua. Yuki bakal usahain update cepat kalo yang review banyak. Tapi kalo yang review dikit, Yuki bakal gak semangat buat ngelanjutin FF ini. So, _**LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS/COMMENTS, PLEASE!**_ Bye, see you~ ^u^ /bow with Yixing/


End file.
